


Leave Here Blessed (By Me)

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [15]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Multi, OT3, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Mary Tudor in my Tudor Triad Verse - her love for her siblings and the choices she wrestles with. From prompts by allegoriesinmediares on tumblr.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113159
Kudos: 11





	Leave Here Blessed (By Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Heather Dale.

When Mary finds that her maid is her fathers spy she…she knows it should not hurt, not when things have been fractured between them for a long time but somehow it still does. 

He thinks she would harm her siblings - her dearest solace. He thinks she would harm Anne, her second mother. He thinks…he thinks she would harm him, just as he has done ever since he had a son by Bessie Blount. Ever since he decided that Mary was not enough for him, that her mama was not enough for him and then grew angered that she was angered by that. 

No it should not surprise her but she still feels tears in her eyes. 

-

Henry wonders if he should feel worse than he does, but the fact is, he cannot take a chance with his daughter and his former wife. He still remembers the hate in Mary’s face when he had introduced her to Bessie, when she had spat that she was a heretic and a whore and her son was no better (her own brother). He still remembers being terrified that she would…that something would happen to little Fitzroy. 

Anne and Tom have told him that Mary would not tell, that her love for her siblings and her concern for the country would win out. 

“She was a child, Henry” Anne had said, “a child who had been the centre of her parents worlds and she could see it falling apart - of course she was angry and upset but Mary, Mary would never have harmed her little brother.” 

Tom had agreed. And perhaps Henry should listen to them but…neither of them were there. They did not see the hate in Mary’s eyes and he will not chance his loves and his other children. Not for anything.

* * *

“Mary doesn’t like Papa Thomas”

Elizabeth looked at her little brother and sighed with all the gravity her six year old self could muster.

“No she doesn’t. I don’t know why” she said before Tommy could ask.

“How can she love us if she doesn’t like our Papa Bessie? Did we do something bad?”

Tommy was a bright and happy child but he was clearly upset at the idea of his biggest sister not loving he and his sister. Elizabeth, not knowing what else to do put her small arms around her brother and hugged him tightly.

The two small figures went to sit on a window seat, arms around each other.

When Mary walks in to visit them she is accosted by both of them, both upset and eventually, when she has been able to calm them Mary manages to find out the two of them have picked up something of the tension between her and Cromwell.

“I love you Tommy and Bess” she says firmly and she means it - her siblings have filled a hole in her heart and she can never not love and dote on them. “Your Papa Thomas loves you too and we will always agree on that”

She says it and tries not to let voice to the bitterness that she feels that Cromwell has this one more thing, this one more love that Mary must share with him.

“But you don’t like him. Why don’t you?”

“It’s complicated Bessie.” Mary says, stroking her sisters hair. She knows she has to be careful, least her father hear of this conversation and it rouses his anger and she does not want to upset the children.

“We don’t agree on many things, my darlings. And…” Mary stops, trying not to spit out that he is a sinner, a heretic, a sodomite who has taken so much from her and she must hold her tongue.

“It makes it hard for us to like each other but we will always love you, I promise you that”


End file.
